


Riott Reunion

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fix-it fic, My riott babies, Wrestling Stable: Riott Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: I wrote a short Riott squad drabble after the events of Raw on 6/22/20
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Riott Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts).



Ruby sighed heavily as she watched Liv walk away. She had screwed up and she knew it, she had ruined her friendship with the one person she cared about. That had been months ago and seeing Liv looking this defeated did weird things to her heart, it hurt in a way that twisted Ruby's inside with guilt. 

Unable to help it anymore, Ruby followed Liv to the locker room, a deep frown etched across her features. "Liv, please?" 

"Please what Rue?" Liv snapped turning to glare at her. She was close to crying again, her lower lip trembling. 

Ruby's heart shattered and she moved to wrap her arms around Liv. "I am sorry little one. I'm sorry I left you, that I hurt you on raw. I screwed up, and I'm sorry Liv."

Liv tensed in Ruby's arms, unsure if she wanted to punch her former friend in the face or sink into the familiar embrace. She could smell the familiar scent of leather and Ruby's shampoo. Her friend's hair might have been a different shade, but the arms around her felt like home. "I don't know if I can do this Rue." 

Ruby just held her tighter, wishing she could undo the pain she had caused. "I know you don't trust me right now, but I'm going to earn your trust back. I won't let Lana or Nattie jump you again. I made a mistake Liv and I'm going to make it up to you." Ruby promised. 

Liv wanted to believe her, wanted to sink back into the comfort she knew Ruby could provide her. It was hard being on Raw, being on the road without any allies. Ruby had always been her constant, the one person who knew her and understood her better than most. 

"You are offering to watch my back?" Liv sounded unsure, not wanting to jump right back into reforming the riott squad. 

Ruby nodded slowly and pulled back to look Liv in the eyes. "I'm going to have your back, and we're going to deal with Nattie and Lana. We'll put Nat through a table again if we have too, and we'll break Lana's face for breaking your heart."

"We can cause some chaos?" Liv asked, sounding hopeful.

Ruby nodded, gently stroking her cheek. "All the chaos, little one. Were going to break them, we win, we riott."

Liv locked eyes with Ruby, searching for any sign of decent. All she found was her former best friend staring back at her with a look of utter devotion and loyalty. "Alright Rue, I'll give the Squad another chance. We win, we riott."

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know it's a bit short, it's a drabble and I don't care. What I do care about is my riott babies are back. This is for my friends who have to constantly put up with my Riott Squad obsession and love. You can't convince me that Ruby doesn't love Liv okay. I have complex feels dang it.


End file.
